


Missed Away

by Petrified_poop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I wrote a poem instead of sleeping, M/M, Sam Winchester Leaves for Stanford, after the big fight, kinda sad, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrified_poop/pseuds/Petrified_poop
Summary: Sam left for stanford and Dean was left to pick up his pieces. Fic in a poem.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Missed Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yea..this sparkled to life on a kinda lonely night..  
> I'm curious to see who will give my shitty poem/song? a try!  
> Hope you enjoy!

[ Verse 1 ]  
I'm heavy-hearted at a bar end  
In my dull eyes, you're ignited  
And I wake up to this violence  
Double queen beds, and you're not there

Like a cat-fish out of water  
Told to see you as my brother  
My heart's roommate, you're my lover  
You just ask me, I'll slaughter

[ Chorus ]  
And time apart is a wearying disease  
It pulls me down to my knees  
Your voice repeats in my head  
Might even make myself to call you today  
And I, want to break every speed limit  
Get to your out of reach  
Before the sun bathes in the sky, early today

[ Verse 2 ]  
Have a rough night, or a thousand  
doesn't matter, you're my one and  
I forgot how your eyes shined and  
I forgot how I just crumpled

Call a waitress for a fries dish  
Take your favourite, with a side wish  
That you'll be home, when I go back  
Being childish, being childish

[ Chorus ]  
And time apart is a wearying disease  
It pulls me down to my knees  
Your voice repeats in my head  
Might even make myself to call you today  
And I, want to break every speed limit  
Get to your out of reach  
Before the sun bathes in the sky, early today

[ Bridge ]  
Against my car, on the dirt road  
Sit with silence, hands on my phone  
And I call you, hi I miss you  
Are you alright? Are you all 'lone?

"We're sorry you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service."


End file.
